Interview with the characters from DN Angel
by lonely-life
Summary: What happens when you invite the characters from DN Angel as guests on your Anime talk show? Three girls are about to find out, as they interview Dark, Daisuke, Krad and Satoshi!
1. what's an interview?

Ok, this is my first fan fiction I've posted online here, so don't expect much from it.my friend andI got this idea during a rainy day…I can get real weird on rainy days…(sighs). Well, I hope you enjoy! 

(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL! What makes you think I could? Does my name say Yukiru Sugisaki? I don't think so!)

* * *

**Interview with the cast from DN Angel**

'_Look at them all' _Prisca thought to herself as she peeked to look at the audience. _'I've never seen such an eager crowd here. Can't really blame them, our past shows have been real bad...scratch that, HORRIBLE! Especially last week...' _she tried not to think about last weeks disaster…and they were on LIVE! Prisca felt a blush tingle in her cheeks as she remembered the whole scenario. Suki…and Samantha…the fridge on fire…oh, and who can forget the "flying banana"…disaster!

'_This will be different though!'_ she assured herself. _'This will be different! No mistakes, no fires, no fights, and especially NO LOSING THE AUDIENCE! This week we'll get them all back, we'll put on the best show that they've seen, like promised! That company won't cancel our program! We'll show them all!' _our commenter felt tears of pride form in her eyes.

Lights come on. The chattering of the crowd becomes silent, and Prisca steps onto the stage.

" Hello everyone! We have a special for you this week! An interview with characters from DN Angel! Now, here are your hosts, Suki-san and Samantha-chan! With them we have Dark Mousy and Daisuke Niwa!"

Spot light flash onto our guests and hosts, who are all sitting in the nice and expensive chintz armchairs.

Dark smirks.

Daisuke waves hello.

Suki smiles and wait for the applause to end.

" Hello! Yes, today we have an interview with Dark and Daisuke! Hi you two!"

" Yes, hello!" our second host comments. Daisuke and Dark politely return the hellos.

'_So far this is working well' _Suki remarked. "Ok, ok, let's just get on with questions, all right?"

" No" Dark says

" Great! So-wait, what?" Suki suddenly realizes what he said, " No? Why?"

" Cause I don't want to waste time answering questions!" Dark replies in a bored tone.

" Wha! But, that's what an interview is, talking and questions!"

" What!" says the outstanded phantom thief. " I didn't know that! Daisuke, did you know!". Daisuke sweat drops,

" Um…ya Dark, everyone knows that…"

" What! Well I didn't!"

" Eh heh heh…" Samantha sweat drops '_just keep smiling…this is getting weird…'_

" Um, anyways, so Daisuke, why don't you tell us about-" Dark cuts her off.

" Man! This is so lame! I'm outta here!"

" What!" Suki snaps, "But you're in the middle of an interview damnit! You can't just walk out!"

" Oh yes I can!" he snaps back. "Daisuke, I'm leaving, ok?"

" Um…ook…" the red head says, having no real power to stop Dark even if he said no.

" Good!" he gets up and stomps out, dragging the poor Daisuke by his collar.

An uneasy, awkward silence follows the guest's departure. Prisca steps in and breaks the silence.

" Ooook then…um, I'm guessing that's it? Ahem! T-thank you for joining us, um, catch you all on…" '_Wait, when's our next show?' _Our commenter asks herself. She sweat drops "Uh, I mean, see you all later!"

Having said this, the three girls run off stage, the lights turn off, covering the confused Audience in darkness, while they ask among themselves "wha? That's it?"

* * *

Ok, first off, let me say that I was really bored and thinking of DN Angel when I wrote this! my friend (Suki, and yes, Prisca is another one of my friends. Oh, and yes, we do exsist!) was feeling very random at the time too...It's weird, I know…there more to come, if it turns out this story is any good…

Comments please!


	2. the trouble with crushes

Hello again! Yes, I finally got chapter 2 done! Suki made me finnish it...but it's done. (Dances around) ok ok, enough of this! So, here's where we left off; the interview with Dark and Daisuke didn't go very well, and they leave before we can get anywhere with the show! Now, we take you to the following show, with a new interview. Please enjoy!

(Disclaimer: no, I don't own the people from DN Angel! I don't even own my bike anymore!)

* * *

**NEXT WEEK**

Prisca steps on stage, still not quite recovered from last week's disappointment. None of the girls were too happy about the outcome, and neither was the boss!

'_Ok, just be calm. We know our guests today do know what an interview is and they both agreed to come. This will be better, it's gotta be!' _Taking a deep breath, Prisca steps onto the stage and prays this will work.

" Kojima! Hello everyone! We have a great show for you today!" she turns to look at the hosts and guests.

Suki is drooling all over Krad

Krad isn't very happy about this,

" Um…err…"

Satoshi doesn't quite understand what's going on, which is a first for the sapphire hair genius.

" Ahem. Aren't we supposed to be interviewed or something?"

" Ack!" Samantha pushes Suki over. "Ah ha ha…um, yes! We are, but um, you see…Suki is, um…having some…problems…"a tingle of pink emerge on our hosts' face.

Satoshi, still not getting it, is once again curious.

" …? With what?" he asks.

" Ahh…um…er…" the blushing girl tries to come up with some idea while trying very hard to restrain herself from turning a deeper shade of red.

Suddenly, Suki regains consciousness

" Huh? Wha?"

'_Oh darn…she's awake! Why'd she have to be like this now! In front of Satoshi…'_ Samantha tries not to imagine how embarrassing this is. She, Sam, is going to interview one of the most popular guys from DN Angel. Not only was Satoshi real popular, but also DN Angel just happened to be her favorite manga! And she especially didn't need her fellow host acting like this!

" Oh, Suki, you're ok now!"

Suki, still regaining consciousness, hasn't got a clue what's happening.

" Huh?" she looks up and finds herself looking at Krad. Blush runs up her face.

" Oh, uh, what? What's going on?"

Everyone sweat drops.

' _Damnit, she forgot. Figures.' _And trying not to get angry, explains.

" Interview, remember? Ha ha…you're so funny…"

Satoshi looks at Krad. Krad looks at Satoshi. And not getting an explanation, Satoshi and Krad look puzzled.

'_Ok, I think we should start and get this over with…' _Prisca thinks as she watches her friends make complete fools of themselves.

" Ahem! Anyways…right! Our special interview with Satoshi Hiwatari and Krad…" she pauses for a second. '_Uh, wait, Krad doesn't have a last name…' _she reminds herself. "Um…right, with our hosts, Suki-san and Samantha-chan!" _'God, I hate this job!'_

Suki finally remembers about the interview.

" Huh! Oh, uh, yes, hello everyone! And hello to you two!"

Neither of them has recovered from their puzzlement. Both boys are sitting there, looking like idiots…

Samantha sweat drops.

" Ok then, why don't we start with some questions from the audience? Ok…Satoshi, 'How do you finish your homework so fast?'"

Satoshi finally recovers.

" …I just do it in class. The curriculum is quite simple. You do get class time after all, don't you?" he looks at Samantha as he asks this.

" Huh! Oh, uh…" she blushes. " I guess so."

Suki finds her friend's blushing amusing.

" Heh heh…uh, ok. So, um Krad…um, a question for you." Suki turns a decent shade of red. "Um…"

Samantha finishes the question for her.

" Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Suki turns scarlet.

" Whaa? No No No! That's not the question I wanted to ask!" she turns to look at her friend. _'Samanthaaaa!'_

Krad, not noticing Suki's blushing face, looks at the second host and asks

" …? …who wants to know?"

" Oh, someone from our audience!" Samantha replies.

Krad looks at her suspiciously…

Trying to make it all look like a joke, Suki quickly adds.

" Ah ha! Samantha's just joking of course!"

Samantha looks at her friend in disbelief.

" What? No I'm not-"

Suki kicks Samantha's leg.

" Heh! Of course you are! Heh!"

Krad is sitting there looking like an idiot…

Suki breaks the silence.

" Ahem! Let's, uh, go back to Satoshi, shall we! More questions!"

* * *

ya, so um, that's the second chapter...I know, it's weird! you don't have to remind me how weird I am! 

So, for some back-up info, if you guessed that Suki has a crush on Krad, you are correct! And if you guessed that I like Satoshi, you are also very correct! heh! We though it would be fun to interview these two, and Suki was like, "but, we would probably make idiots of ourselves in front of them" and I had to agree. We know that they're both fictional characters, we're not that crazy over them! oh, and all the characters (Suki, Samantha and Prisca) are all real and act exactly the same as they do in this...Suki is very clumsy...(running away from angry Suki...)

Comments!


	3. can I kill you?

Hey there! I'm back with chapter 3! didja miss me? lol, just joking...

anywhoo, here's chapter 3 for all you fans! thank you for all the comments and such!oh, and to Faith Moon and Jade Sun, nice idea, but unfortunatly I'll have to return theguestor Yukiru Sugisaki will sue me...and I'm as broke as it is...

Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: I already told you people, I DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL! damnit, are you deaf?)

* * *

AFTER A WHILE…

Suki turns to their guests.

" So, Satoshi, Krad, how you liking this so far?" Satoshi is the first to speak.

" I have decided that I do not like the both of you."

Hearing this, Samantha is at loss of words

" Whaa! Why me!"

Suki takes this a little easier, praying that Krad didn't have the same opinion.

" Hmm…I see…"

Deciding he needs to explain things, Satoshi calmly takes off his glasses and starts cleaning them.

" Well first of all, you," he looks up at Suki, "you ask very uncreative and stupid questions. And you," he turns to Samantha, who immediately blushes, "well…you're just her friend."

The words immediately sink into Samantha. She brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes.

" Oh, so…if I wasn't her friend, you'd…like me?" her cheeks go red at these words.

Satoshi, who has finished cleaning his glasses and is attempting to put them back on, nods.

" Ha ha! Well, Samantha would never do that in a million yea-" Suki starts

" Ok then, I'm not!" thegirl declares.

" Whaa! Samantha!" Suki looks at her friend in disbelief!

" Good enough for me." Satoshi says looking at Samantha

" Great!" our host says as she smiles.

Suki, still in disbelief, looks from Samantha to Satoshi.

" What! Hey! Common!"

Krad suddenly speaks up.

" You are very annoying. Satoshi, can I kill her?" he asks his tamer.

" Whaa! N-no! Wait!" a startled Suki responds.

Satoshi thinks for a second before replying.

" Hmm…no, we're in the middle of an interview."

" T-that's right! We're in the middle of an interview!" Suki sighs.

" Then…after?" Krad asks. Satoshi goes over the question in his head before answering.

" Sure." Suki looks at him in horror!

" Wha! H-hey! No!" Samantha decides to come to her 'not-my-friend' aid.

" You know, Satoshi, actually, Suki is pretty creative. She writes fan fiction." Suki blushes.

"Huh! Well, um, they aren't really fan fiction…"

" Can I see?" Satoshi is suddenly interested. He likes to read fan fiction! Suki hesitates.

"What? Um, I don't think-" but Samantha, being very not-so-helpful, says,

"Sure! I've got one right here, and it's about DN Angel too!"

" Ah! Samantha!" Samantha takes out a bunch folded up papers from her pocket.

" Here!" she says as she passes it to Satoshi.

Satoshi and Krad unfold the papers and read.

Suki's blushes her face off again.

AFTER A WHILE…

Krad suddenly realizes something.

" Hey wait a second, do I die?" he asks.

" Not sure." Samantha answers. Satoshi just glances at Krad and says,

" Who cares."

Kradis annoyed bythat answer. Satoshi looks at Suki.

" So are you going to continue?"

" Huh!" she blushes, " um, well, no, not really…"

Satoshi looks at her again.

" You should." He comments.

" Yes, but, I don't like my part." A hurt Krad adds, very annoyed. Samantha giggles.

" See? I told you it was good!" she tells him. Suki's gets frustrated now.

" Oh well! Who cares!"

" You know, this doesn't change that you're annoying." Satoshi reminds her.

" Yes, and I still want to kill you." Krad adds on. Suki looks worried and disappointed, for she hoped that they would forget about killing her.

" You do! Ohh!"

Suddenly, Wiz comes in out of now where!

" Kyu!"

"Wiz! Yay! You'll defend me, right!"

The flying rabbit looks at her for a moment, then adds

"Kyuu, Kyu!"

Suki eyes pop open! "Wha! You want me dead too!" she asks in disbelief

"Kyu!"

"Good then, everyone's in agreement." Krad asks.

Satoshi and Samantha nod.

"Kyuu!" Wiz agrees

"Ack! This is so mean! I'm leaving! Hmp!" Suki gets up to leave.

Satoshi stops her "what…are you going to do?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know!" the host attempts to walk away again, but Satoshi stops her, yet again.

" Maybe you should continue your story."

"Oh, maybe I should…um, but you're all mean! So I'm leaving!" and with that, she stomps away.

A MOMENT OF SILENCE

Satoshi finally speaks again

" Well, at least she's going to continue the story."

Krad looks up to the blue hair boy. "Hm? You mean you were tricking her?" he asks

Samantha smiles. "Yup!" she says, " And she fell for it too!"

* * *

and there ya go! chapter 3! hope you liked it! There's more to come, so please be paitient! 

Comments!I love comments!


	4. wrong address

ugh!I finally got the chance to finish this chapter! I've been getting way to much work latly!(sighs) well, here ya go, chapter 4, right from where we left off on the interview...

(Disclaimer:I do not own DN Angel, but I really wish Idid...)

* * *

IN THE HALLWAY 

Suki is stomping in the hallway, mad at the whole lot of them. How could they even consider killing her! She was the host, and they were the guests! They have no right what so ever to even think about murdering her after the show! And Samantha, how could she just give up their friendship because she wanted some guy to like her! And then she even went and gave them her embarrassing fan fiction!

'_Jeez! Those guys are so mean!'_ says in her head. Her thoughts are interrupted when Dark appears out of nowhere

" Hiya!" the dark haired thief says

"EEK!" Suki screams at Darks sudden appearance.

"Ouch!" Dark rubs his ears, "You scream way to loud!" he comments

Sukis' heart starts beating loudly. The drumming heart pounding against her chest.

"Wha-what the hell!" she manages to say at last, " Where did you come from!" she demands.

Dark looks at he before answering. "Well, you see…I was going to go steal a very expensive painting, when…"

**FLASH BACK**

CRASH!

Glass shards scatter the marble floor. A purple haired young man lands on the floor, in an upright position you might consider he was about to run down the hall. As he straightens up, he looks up at the window he just emerged from. He sighs.

"Phew! Daisuke, we made it!" he shakes some glass shards out of his hair. He looks left and right as he proceeds to do the same to his cloths, then stops. "Huh, wait a sec…" _'oops'_ he suddenly realizes his mistake…_ 'Um…Daisuke? We seem to have the wrong address'_

'_DAAARRKK!' _Daisuke is yelling in his head, very upset._ 'I told you! Now we're going to be late!'_

Dark has his ears plugged. 'Ok ok! Jeez…' he says, still disappointed he got the wrong place.

Daisuke sighs _'…well, let's just get out of here' _he tells his other half.

Suddenly, Dark speaks

'_Hey, wait a second…this building seems familiar, lets look around…'_ he says, and starts walking.

'_But Dark!'_ a protesting Daisuke begins

'_Calm down Daisuke, we'll just be a few minutes'_ the Phantom Thief re-assures him.

**END FLASH BACK**

'_But you see, a few minutes turned into half an hour cause old Dark here got LOST!'_ Daisuke pouts

'_Oh ya! Well Daisuke here wasn't much help either ya know!'_ Dark argues

'_Oh ya, well-'_ Daisuke argues back

"Alright, alright! Would you two stop fighting already!" Suki demands.

Dark suddenly looks at her. " Hey, wait a second…" he says, then moves really close to Suki and glares at her.

Suki is at loss of words. "Ah? Wha…" is all she can manage at the moment. She blushes, wondering what in the world is Dark doing. _'Wha-what is he!'_ she suddenly freaks out. "EEEK!" she yells, and pushes Dark away.

Dark falls down.

"Bwah!" he says, looking up at her from the floor. "Calm down! I just remembered you from somewhere and I wanted to take a closer look! Jeez!" he adds, rubbing the back of his head.

'_You can never be too careful with Dark…'_ a sly Daisuke comments

"Daisuke! Shut up!" Dark orders.

" Um, ahem! Why don't you just leave?" Suki timidly asks.

'_Thank You' _Daisuke says, giving her his usual smile.

"Well, if you just go down this hallway…" she instructs, when…

An applause sounds from the interview room. The noise of the clapping and cheering startles both boys.

"Huh? What was that?" Dark asks.

"Oh, that was the applause, we're in the middle of a live interview with Satoshi Hiwatari and Krad-' she begins to explain. Suddenly, Dark is standing straight up, staring at her.

"Huh! Hiwatari's here! On an interview?" he demands. As soon as Suki nods he runs to the interview room.

"Waaiitt!" she protests,"You can't go in there!" and runs after Dark.

* * *

so, ya, there you have it, the fourth part to this fan fiction...real weird, but like I said, I can get real random on rainy days... 

by the way, if your wondering why it takes me so long to write these if Suki and I wrote it long time ago, it's because when we wrote it, it was in script form...and since doesn't allow that kind of stuff,I have to re-write it...X.X

one more to go!I swear! that's all! just be paitent! Oh, and I'd like some comments!


	5. why didn't you ask US!

This is it! The last part to this damn interview thing! i knew it wasn't gonna be that great, so it's to be expected that the ending will make some people happy (that it's over)...From where you left off in chapter 4, back to the interview room, where me, Satoshi and Krad are, continuing our the show...with Suki gone! oh, how I wish I could have though of that before, having the show all to myself...oh well, on with the story!

(Disclaimer:...for the millionth time...I...DO...NOT...OWN...DN ANGEL! alright, I'll calm down Suki, sheesh!I wish I did, but I don't, I just pulled them out of the fictional world for this...i'll return them, don't worry...)

* * *

INTERVIEW ROOM 

Meanwhile, Samantha is having a nice interview with the guests. Prisca starts thinking this will actually work out, despite Krads' threat to kill Suki and that Suki is no longer with them.

"I see…" Samantha says, as Krad was explaining why he hated the Niwa's so much. "So then-" she continues, but she's cut off.

" Hey!" Dark suddenly enters the room, just as sudden as Wiz did a while ago, who was now sitting on Satoshi's shoulder. Everyone is surprised.

"Huh? Oh!" Samantha says. Then Suki comes in, completely out of breath. You can tell she's been chasing the Dark, which as you should know, isn't very easy…

Suki's bent over, hands on her knee's looking at the floor and gasping for breath. Satoshi notices them.

"Oh, Daisuke."

Dark turns to Satoshi. "Satoshi! What are you doing in here!" he asks.

Satoshi-" …we are being interviewed." Satoshi replies with a tone that gives you one though, 'duh!'.

"Why!" Dark demands, not paying attention to the crowd or the confused camera crew.

"…Because they asked us." He says matter-of-factly.

"What!" Dark yells.

"Are you jealous Dark?" Krad asks, with a very satisfied look on his face.

"I'm not jealous, I'm offended!" he says, "They asked Mr. Pathetic and Mr. Homicide over there over ME!

Satoshi and Krad look very hurt at this sharp comment. Daisuke and Samantha notice this, Suki doesn't, though, for she's still catching her breathe…

'_Daaark!' _Daisuke yells._ 'Don't be offended Satoshi!' _he quickly adds to the sapphire hair boy.

Satoshi has an annoyed look on his face.

Dark turns to Suki and taps his foot. Suki looks up at him,

"Ahh! Wha…what?"

"Why didn't you ask us!" Dark demands, still tapping his foot.

Suki stares at him. "Um…" _'We did you dumb ass…I don't think he remembered'_ she wants to say. Instead, she says, " well, 'cause!"

"'Cause?" Dark starts, " What do ya mean " 'cause!" he asks, giving her a deathly look.

"Um…uh…" is all the poor girl can say again Darks angry look he's giving her.

" I think we will be leaving now." Satoshi says, getting up.

"Yes…this is getting even more annoying." Krad comments, before getting up as well.

"Oh, ok." Samantha says, looking very disappointed.

Samantha and Satoshi stand up, and bow to each other. Krad just jerks his head at her and walks away. Samantha smiles and waves to the departing guests. The next minute, Satoshi and Krad are gone.

"Huh!" Suki realizes the guests are gone (a little late at noticing things, as usual…) "Wait! We're not done! Ohh…now we have no one to interview…we need an interview!"

Dark smirks.

" Hey! What about us? We'll do it!" he says.

"Oh! Acting all friendly now are we!" she says defensively.

Samantha looks at her friend, "um…Suki, we do need an interview ya know…"

"Ohh…" she turns to look at Dark and Daisuke… " …fine, we'll interview you" _'again'_ she thinks.

"Wait up," Dark says, holding up a hand as if to stop her, " we haven't agreed to anything yet…" putting suspense in the last word. Suki looks at him in disbelief. She had never met someone so interfering and stubborn!

"huh? Oh…fine, what do you want?" she gives in.

"hmm…" he looks up and down at Samantha, "How 'bout the name and number of that chick over there?"

Samantha freezes, half of the audience (who are mainly girls) starts giggling, Darks' fan girls start looking daggers towards Samantha, and the crew sweat drop. Meanwhile, Suki and Daisuke's are as wide as saucers "WHAAAA!" they yell in shock.

"What! No way! Absolutely not! Keep you hands off her-" Suki starts protesting, but then turns around to find Dark close to Samantha, holding her hands. Daisuke is protesting very loudly in Dark's head, and the crowd gasps. Suki falls over again…

"You know…I just can't keep my mind off you…" he says, sweet and sappy like, turning on the charm.

"Oh…uh…" Samantha leans away from him, and sweat drops. "Does he know that it's Satoshi I like?" she mutters very quietly. Unfortunately, not quiet enough for the Great Phantom thief to hear…

" Hm? What was that?" he asks, leaning a little closer

"Oh! Nothing! Heh heh…" she moves away again, ever so slightly _'did I say that out loud…this is weird…'_and tries to pry her hands loose without Dark noticing

Suki is crying on the floor… " … we still don't have an interview…"

Daisuke is crying inside of Dark… "and we still don't have the painting…" he sobs…

'_This is getting weird'_ Prisca says to herself, stepping on stage…

"Ah ha ha…well, um, that's all for today! The interview with Satoshi Hiwatari and Krad is now OVER!" _'Applaud damnit'_

"Wha? That's it!" starts to wonder around them, all staring at the strange sight in front of them. Samantha was trying eagerly to get away from Dark, and Prisca was trying to help. No one took notice of Suki, who was now being poked and prodded to death by Wiz…

**END

* * *

DONE! that'll all folks! Like Prisca (almost) says, "The interview is now OVER!" **

So,I have a feeling that most Dark fans out there are out to kill me...so let me explain this before you jump to conclusions...

Suki- What's there to explain? You paired yourself up with Dark...

WTF! **YOU **wrote that!I don't like DARK!

Suki- un huh, try to explain that to them...(point at mob of angry fan girls)

uh oh...hey please let me explain! I didn't writ...hey! WAIT! (runs away from angry fan girls, very very FAST!)NOOOOO! I"M INNOCENT!

Suki- (watchs scene) heh! that should be enough payback for Krad wanting to kill me...heh, I'm sooo evil!I can't believe they actually believed that Sam wrote that pa...um...why is everyone looking at me?

well, let me put it this way, you just admitted that you paired me with Dark...

Suki-WHAA! how do they know!I never-wait, is that type writer...(click)...typing-what-I'm (click)...saying...?(click)

i'm afraid so...(sweat drops) my keybored can type what is being said...very useful, but it can be annoying sometimes.I told you about it already...must have forgotten to turn it off...heh...

Suki- (O.O)...you mean...i just gave myself...away...(click)(click)

Yup!

Suki- damn...DAMNIT!(click)(runs from the very angry mob of fan girls) HELP!

hmm...maybe in a bit...(grabs a bag of popcorn ) this is actually entertaining!

Krad- pass the popcorn...

WTF? where'd you come from?

Krad- (shrugs) dunno...so, you gonna pass me some popcorn?

...ah, what the heck! here.

well, that's the end of this! BYE!


End file.
